Naruto of Dinosaur Planet
by South-Carolina-Fox-Resident
Summary: Naruto gets teleported to Dinosaur Planet after his battle with sasuke at the valley at the end. Pairing will be Naruto/Krystal. Please be 100% honest about it. Its my very first one.
1. Chapter 1

My Naruto And StarFox Crossover FanFiction

Title:Naruto of Dinosaur Planet

Summary: Sasuke fatally wounds Naruto at the Valley of/the end Kyuubi saves Natuto's life but Naruto must become

a fallen one winged angel like sephiroth in power and skill but not looks. Rated M for adult content, language, blood

and gore, use of illegal substances.

Pariing: NarutoxKrystal

A/N: This is my first fanfic ever so please be honest about my writing skills? Thanx a bunch!:)

Sasuke had finally done it. His Chidori had pierced Naruto's lung just beside the heart. Naruto stared back with

disbelieve as he watched Sasuke's three tamoe sharingan morph to the deadly mangekyou sharingan and he

also heard Sasuke laugh manically as he left for orochimaru. Within his mind, Kyuubi was shocked beyond disbelieve

because not even he, Kyuubi no Kitsune, king of all nine bijuu would treat his breatheren or those he considers

family would be treated with such harshness. Naruto walked deep into his mind and found Kyuubi staring at him

with a look of pity and regret. "**Kit, I want you to know that dispite my cruel words directed at you, you have**

**earned my respect and I wanted to give you a gift when you reach of age." "But, now I think you should**

**have it now ."** Kyuubi said. Naruto looked frightened to hear those words.

"What do you mean, Kyuubi?" Naruto asked to which Kyuubi replied "**Child, I'm actualy gonna sacrifice myself to do a dimensional teleport so you won't have to go back to that Hell of a village.**" As he started to gather ALL of his Yoko he shared one last look at the blonde. Unknown to Naruto, he was going to have the jutsu knowledge that Kyuubi knew all his life because he didn't know where Naruto would be sent to. Kyuubi said suddenly making our favorite blonde jump out of is skin."**Alright Naruto, I'm almost done but before I activate the jutsu my real name isn't Kyuubi.**" "**My real name is Kumara and for what its worth kit i'm sorry you had to deal with those ignorant villagers.**"

The now named Kumara announced. In a blinding flash of light that many would believeKami(God) carried the jinjurinki to heaven but in realality he went through a diminsional warp. On Dinosaur planet, a furry blue vixen was riding a dinosaur many would mistake him for a normal bird in a distance. This vixen was named Krystal as she helda long blue staff about 6ft long in length while wearing barely anything to cover up her private areas but other than that she is pratically naked. She started talking in a weird language that only herself and said dinosaur.

(Note: I dont feel like typing wat she said so youtube star fox adventures prolongue to see wat was said.) All of a sudden she senses a presents behind her and looked behind her only to narrowly dodge a fireball at the size of her head, readied her staff only to have it shot out of her hands. The "bird" dodged a somehow airborne ship with ease. As said ship got in front of them the dinosaur skillfully dodged the rear blasts and retaliated with its own fireballs without harming himself or his pasanger. They landed on the ship as Krystal got off his back she thanked him saying she would continue alone. she heard a voice call out to her and discovered it bellonged to a child who would be probably six or seven in human standards.

She went to search for a key to free the scared child, when she found it she returned only to discover a anthromorphic dinosaur with green scales and blood red eyes who introduced himself as general Scales. Suddenly a light so bright they had to cover their eyes, when the light dimed they couldn't believe thier eyes. A human who stood at 5'6" with sun kissed blonde hair, ocean blue eyes, and three whiskers on each side of his face even though Kumara sacrificed himself for Naruto his whiskers remained. The blonde who seemingly appeared out of nowhere looked around in alarm and shock but he kept his suprise hidden well like a shinobi should. Scales looked at the blonde shinobi for a minute to study his movements and found him to be a warrior in the eyes who he would offer political power if he joined him.

Krystal looked at him in wonder and also slight fear but also she had a gut feeling that he was no threat to her. the blonde had many questions running throght his head but decided to ask later. he looked into Scales' eyes which were blood red slits with a tint of orange in them. He also saw the look of similar of a certain uchiha. Naruto mentaly scowed at that, then he looked at Krystal who reminded him of Kurenai Yuhi in the eyes. Scales took this distraction to his advantage and lunged for Krystal who was sure she was going to die but Naruto felt pain a wing of black feathers appeared on his back and he suddenly got memories he knew for certain that wasn't his.

He saw a man in all black armor with white shoulder pads and silver hair use techniques that a certain snake would kill for. He also so a long katana abou 7ft long with a hilt that was only 6" long. He came back to realality to see Scales about to kill Krystal. Naruto snapped, he moved so fast he looked like he used the **flying Thunder God **techniuqe. He stopped Scales who was just a centimeter away from her.

Krystal heard a "clang" sound and came out of her fright to see the blonde blocking Scales' sword which was huge with some emerald energy but to be shocked further as it morphed into a long 7ft katana with a hilt that was 6" long.

And DONE with the first chapter please tell me what u think with 100% honesty.

"The truth will be halfway around the world while a lie is just now putting his pants on." is a saying i learned meaning its always the best to tell the truth. Again 100% honesty plz. Thanx.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto of Dinosaur Planet Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Starfox, they belong to their respective owners.

Hey ya'll i forgot to put the disclaimer in last chapter, i was sooooo giddy about my first fanfic so chapter 2 is up.

Enjoy!

As Scales looked at the blonde human in disbelief at his incredible speed he also wondered where his sword came from. Scales was brought out of his thoughts when Naruto decided to pull a Sephiroth like greeting. "Good to see you, Scales." Naruto said as he rose his head up to eye level as Scales who widen his eyes because he felt something he hadn't felt in a long time...fear. He jumped back to avoid being cut in two by the now fearsome blonde shinobi. Scales looked in the eyes of the blonde and saw the eyes of a warrior who did not fear death itself which sent a cold chill down his spine but didn"t show it.

Scales looked at Naruto and asked "Why do you defend that weakling?" "You could join my side and gain poltical power in return." Naruto looked in his eyes and said "Your offer is tempting but I must decline." Then all hell broke loose, as Naruto went for a vertical slash Scales acted on isticnt and parried the blade with his own. "Hmm...it seems you act only on insticnt and have no sword fighting style." Naruto observed and thought. Somehow though Scales managed to get to Krystal, grabbed her by the throat and demanded "One more move and this bitch is as good as dead." Krystal was struggling to breath at this point. Naruto did nothing but drop his blade and backed away slowly from it. Scales took advantage of the situation and tossed her off the ship only to be saved by the Cloudrunner who transported her to the ship. Scales laughed in triumph at her supposed death and looked for the blonde only to find him, and his sword gone.

He saw the blonde where he threw Krystal off the ship in the air flying literaly as Naruto said "I will spare your life general, but the next tine we meet you will die." Then he flew in the direction Krystal and the Cloudrunner had flown to. Krystal was releived to be alive after her encounter with Scales. She thought she was going to die back there until she saw the blonde. She nearly jumped out of skin or fur in her case when she saw Naruto literaly flying next to the Cloudrunner she was riding. Although Krystal didn't show it, she was finding the blonde attractive and at the same time she was scolding herself because they

were two individuals of two different planets and species. Finally Krystal decided to ask a question that was bothering her ever since she met the blonde shinobi "Who and What are you?". Naruto replied with "My name is Naruto Uzumaki and my kind are known as humans except for few individuals." Krystal wanted to ask what he meant by that but they found themselves at Krazoa Palace. The Cloudrunner informed Krystal a little history and dangers of the Dinosaurs most sacred place on the planet and then took off for the night.

And DONE with the second chapter. And i want to thank all those who comented/complimented the fanfic and i will personally take them with pride and joy. please comment/compliment?


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto of Dinosaur Planet 3

Hi everyone, I know my chapters seem quite small but I cant help it. Its a first for me but I'll try to make them as long as I can. Now I need a vote should Naruto stay on Dinosaur Planet or should he be able transported home via Great Fox(Crew Ship)?

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Naruto, Star Fox or Final Fantasy VII though I wish I did.

Since the two were on foot now they looked around for injured and spotted one just a few yards ahead of them. Said dinosaur started to speak a tip on how to avoid the dangers of Krazoa Palace. Naruto hoever already new this `cause he was taught this after a few months as a genin, well he learned it as instinct. Naruto saw a cage with a lock on it and pointed it out to Krystal who gave a slight nod in affirmative. They walked up to it, she inserted the key into the lock and found it to be a perfect fit turned said key and a `click` sound was heard meaning the gate was opened. Inside was a complete shock however because there was a supposely ordinary barrel inside which ticked off Naruto.

Krystal moved so fast to get the damn thing it made Naruto believe she just somehow used **The Flying Thunder God **technique which actually creeped him out. He was amazed by her strength `cause he wasn't expecting that at all. Then it hit him the saying that most shinobi refused to believe as in look underneath the underneath. Krystal noticed his stare with a furry eyebrow twitch and asked sarcastically " Are you going to stare at me all day or are you going to help?" Naruto seemed to come out of his trance and honestly replied with "My apologies ma'am, I was suprised at your strength." She sighed and said "come on." as walked Naruto advised not to freak out due to his abilities. She was about to ask why when all of a sudden he made a hand sign and mumbled **Kage Bushin no Jutsu. **Krystal had to use ALL of her willpower not to jump in fright and suprise at this ability.

The clone stayed behind to try to heal the wounded which wasn't going so well. The two continued onward into the palace and found some odd creature floating in the air with some kind of aura around its entire body. Krystal threw the now explosive barrel at said creature who just dissapeared with no struggle or scream of pain whatsoever. Naruto's clone dispelled telling him none of the dinosaurs made it which saddened the blonde alot. He created another to follow them. It picked up the boxes, moved them aside and immediatly noticed the poor set fire traps. He dispelled the clone, walked up to the cracked wall and started to concentrate chakra into his palm creating a swirl of chakra. He thrust his palm forward for a few seconds and then...**BOOM** the wall colapsed into rubble. They walked into the room behind the collapsed wall to find what Naruto guessed was one of the elders. Krystal was worried about his health and tried to comfort him as best she could. Naruto knew he wasn't going to last much longer so he didn't say anythin but instead gave a silent prayer for him to be with Kami-sama in the afterlife.

The elder was telling Krysital and Naruto about how the planet itself along with there species were created by the Kraxoa. Krystal walked onto the entrance to a sacred chamber and dissapeared instantly. Naruto didn't know why but he became very worried about her health now. The elder noticed this and gave what sounded like a weak perverted giggle. This action caused the blonde to sweatdrop at the elder who mumbled something about young love. Krystal had just completed her test by the Krazoa spirit who was now inside her body (Not that way perverts). Her eyes went from blue to purple in a instant, When she arrived back safe and sound he was relieved. She walked to the elder who looked like shit now and told her how to set a Krazoa in their rightful ejection spots. She and Naruto who follow with great stealth that not even Scales could see him.

Krystal went to the platform and watched as it rose under her feet. She looked to her right to see a Krazoa head made of a metal of some sort sticking out of what appears to a wall of water. Krystal figured that was what the elder was talking about so she walked up to it to where the floor glowed. As soon as her feet touched the glowed floor she suddendly seemed to be in great pain but because of her pride, it only came out as gurnts. Naruto instantly became wooried as he watched in the shadows as the Krazoa spirit came out of her body and into the head of metal. As soon as it was out she dropped to the floor with a `thud` and surprisingly got up as if it never hapened. As she was watching this with awe and facination she heard footsteps behind her along with a low growl. She turned around and shouted "IT'S YOU" just in time to see Scales push her into the stream of power and into a crystal of some sorts. As it rose up she didn't see Naruto anywhere and wandered if he betrayed her for Scales. Scales soon left and Naruto started to jump up to her now prison up to the top of the building.

She shorly regained her senses and spoted the blonde trying with all his might to get her out even with his newly aquired sword to do so, but it was no use. He quickly shouted "DON'T WORRY I'LL GET YOU OUT SOON. I PROMISE." which to her sounded like "do ry ll g you promise" to her before she passed out.

And done with chapter 3 please R&R Thanks!


End file.
